The Federation
The Global Combat Federation, commonly shortened to the GCF, is a combat entertainment league that focuses heavily on faction warfare, competitive championships and prize pools, as well as naturally progressing storylines for entertainment purposes. Characters Combatants These characters make up the roster of the Global Combat Federation. |-|The Blackjack Union= A faction bent on domination and glory in the GCF, this heel faction focuses on nefarious behavior and tactics to emerge victorious. *Andrew Horrigan *Buddy Crosby *Harry Spinnet *John Smith *Noah Clash *Raseri *Warwick Bishop The Union Jack The Union Jack is a six-man tag team that makes up part of the Blackjack Union. The following characters are a part of this group: *Andrew Horrigan *Noah Clash *Warwick Bishop |-|Stronghold= A faction brought together to encourage fair play and good behavior, this face faction is dedicated to having clean fighting and a generally good attitude. *Frye O'Grady *Herman Lewis *Johnny Blanchard *Percy Pearson *Yujiro Kojima |-|Free Agency= A faction full of primarily independent combatants, they have a wide range of personalities and a structure far less connected than the rest of the factions in the GCF. *César Zorita *Jack Cannon *Maya Grant |-|Team Virtue= A minor faction dedicated to inspiring others and putting half of their earnings toward various charities. *Captain Cola *Frederick Achterberg *Omaha Ace |-|Factionless= Combatants who are not currently a part of a faction. *Baltazar *Manchester Burke *Savage *Takahiko Shiratori Authority Figures Dalton Blanchard - Chairman of the Global Combat Federation GCF Events |-|January= International Climax A tournament where the winner can challenge for the GCF World Championship. The initial tournament was to crown the inaugural World, Intercontinental and Hardcore champions. Point Break The first primary pay per view event of the year. Features the Point Break match, where the final combatant wins an opportunity to challenge for any title they wish at any time. |-|February= Bloody Sunday The second primary pay per view event of the year. Almost always exclusively for members of the Hardcore division, and where particularly vicious feuds are settled. |-|March= Total Meltdown The third primary pay per view event of the year. No specific gimmick. |-|April= Last Chance The fourth primary pay per view event of the year. Features the Last Chance match, where the winner can be added to the main event of Final Chapter. |-|May= Final Chapter The fifth primary pay per view event of the year. The largest show of the year. |-|June= Wild Card The sixth primary pay per view event of the year. No specific gimmick. Sin City Showdown Special annual event hosted each year in Las Vegas. All titles are defended. |-|July= Heatwave The seventh primary pay per view event of the year. No specific gimmick. |-|August= State of Emergency The eighth primary pay per view event of the year. The second largest show of the year. |-|September= Autumnfest The ninth primary pay per view event of the year. A more mainstream event, almost never featuring hardcore matches. |-|October= New Bloods The tenth primary pay per view event of the year. Focuses on hardcore and gimmick matches, and frequently features debuts and newer combatants. Combat United A tournament where tag teams compete to either challenge the Tag Team Champions of the 6-Man Tag Team Champions. Along with established teams, singles competitors will often team up in a bid to win the tournament. |-|November= All Out War The eleventh primary pay per view event of the year. Features the Warzone match, where two teams of five compete in an elimination match for supremacy. |-|December= Thrillride The twelfth primary pay per view event of the year. No specific gimmick. Category:Global Combat Federation